


Tales of the Heart

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Drabbles from an iPod challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You and I" by Lady Gaga

When Scott opened his front door, the last person he expected to see was Jackson. 

Jackson, the one who moved to London. Jackson, the one he hadn’t tried to think about. 

“Jackson?” Scott finally got out, his eyes wide. The other boy had filled out even more than he thought possible.

A smirk on his face, Jackson pushed past Scott into the house, looking around. 

“How’s it going, McCall? No Stilinski tonight?” he asked, eyes trained on Scott. Ignoring the question, the Alpha shut the door, arms crossed over his chest.

“What are you doing back here, Jackson? Missed being the big bad lizard wolf?” Scott glared. 

With a glint in his eyes, Jackson moved over to Scott, a low growl radiating from him as he pinned the Alpha against the door.

"I spent two years thinking about your stupid face, McCall. I didn’t know why, until my wolf said it for me. I needed my Mate.” He growled, emphasizing his statement with a hard kiss to Scott’s lips.

When their lips pulled apart, he finally whispered, “This time, I’m not leaving without you.”


	2. "Somewhere" by the Glee Cast

Stiles should have known it wouldn’t last. That HE wouldn’t last. Dammit, he was lying there on the floor, ready to die, AS A VIRGIN. 

Scott was nowhere to be found of course… 

“Stiles!!” A voice shouted. 

Strong arms engulfed his body tightly. And upon opening his eyes, Stiles found the one person he wanted more than anything.

“Hey, Sourwolf…” Stiles whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“You’re going to be fine, Stiles, I’ll get you out of here.” Derek spoke gruffly. “And we’ll have our own place. A place you’ll be safe in.” 

The darkness that weighed down on Stiles told the truth though. It was too late. 

“I already had that place, Derek…With you….” Stiles managed to let out, right as the darkness took him away from the one he loved most.


	3. "Control" by Glee Cast

Jackson wasn’t sure if he could resist the urge anymore. 

Staring at Scott as he took over control of the game, he was filled with rage and….Well, he was turned on. 

The wolf inside agreed, wanting Jackson to teach his Mate a lesson. 

He was the one with control in the relationship, the power. Not McCall. 

He waited until the rest of the lacrosse team, especially Stilinski, were out of the locker room. He’d show McCall. 

Starting with that lovely piping hot shower water.


	4. "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce

Scott never saw it coming. 

He didn’t think it could happen. But, there he was, lying in his bed and dreaming. 

He’d been hoping it’d be Allison In his dreams tonight. 

A white room, fog everywhere….And a shadowed figure. Getting closer, he could see it wasn’t Allison. 

No, far from it. 

A man. 

The muscles showed first, the sculpted biceps and chest…The black boxerbriefs that clung to his body tightly…And then the face—

Jackson?! 

No. No way…Before Scott could get away, the muscled arms wrapped around him, pulling him so close. 

And surprisingly, he liked it. Liked the feel of Jackson holding him, tracing his body, his lips…

This may have been a nightmare, but now it was definitely a sweet dream.


	5. "Glad You Came" by Glee Cast

Lydia was there, alone, sulking in the corner of the dance.

Scott, Allison, and Stiles all had their own dates, but she had no one. 

That was, until her ex-twin piece came up to her. 

“Dance with me, Lydia?” Aiden asked, a smile on his face as if he knew the answer.

Lydia didn’t want to show how badly she wanted to. The dance was already close to ending, so why not? 

Taking his hand, Lydia let him lead her to the dancefloor. Aiden kept her close, dancing away to the tempo of the song. 

Near the end of it, he tipped her over and gave her a soft kiss. 

“I’m glad you came…” Lydia whispered.


	6. "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran

Stiles had wandered—for yet another night—Into the forest.

Ever since the day Jennifer showed up, ever since she made him lose Derek, he’d washed away the sorrows by himself with nothing but the newly untouched liquor from Sheriff Stilinski’s cabinet. Stiles would much rather feel nothing but the alcohol if he couldn’t have his Sourwolf. 

He hadn’t even had a chance to tell his Mate goodbye. The Mate Jennifer made him lose. 

So much for revenge or pulling a Lydia and acting like nothing ever happened. 

Stiles took a tumble and faceplanted into the dirt when his toe caught on a rock.

“Jus’ perfect…” He muttered to himself, making an attempt to get back on his feet. 

But he couldn’t. And no one could fix it.


	7. "When You Were Mine" by Lady Antebellum

It was just an accident that it happened.

Allison had been driving, no real detination in mind. 

That’s when she found herself at the school’s lacrosse field. 

She quietly got out, moving to see the team practicing. She recognized Stiles immediately, talking to Lydia before the coach yelled at him. 

Then Scott finally caught her eyes.

She wanted to go down there and say hi, but she stopped in her steps at the sight of Jackson. Jackson had come up behind Scott and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. 

That brought back too many memories. Every kiss, every touch, every time she and Scott had made promises to each other of their love and that they’d always belong to each other. 

Now, she knew better.

She couldn’t have him like she wanted. Even with the love her heart still had for the wolf. She remembered how he’d looked at her that first night. That party, where everything started. He’d felt so good, so hers.

Now…Now he never would be again. 

And that’s what broke her most.


	8. "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran

Ever since they’d died for those sixteen hours, Stiles couldn’t stop feeling the darkness inside him. 

He couldn’t do anything to get rid of It, and it seemed to scare him the most out of everything. 

But then Derek came back, and things changed. 

The ex-Alpha helped him through the nightmares, held him when he couldn’t sleep. Derek would even watch over him when Stiles would lie about someone being outside the house.

He might not ever want to admit it, at least not yet, but he wanted to be the one Stiles went to for everything.

He wanted to be the one to love Stiles through all the bad, and the good. 

Derek Hale was willing to do anything to keep his love safe. Even from himself.


	9. "Deeper" by James Durbin

It wouldn’t stop coming.

Nothing was going to be solved. 

There’d always be trouble, always be a problem. Why couldn’t it just get easier?

Scott almost killed someone.

Almost joined Deucalian’s pack that night.

He almost let himself hurt Derek, almost got his mom and those he cared about killed. 

When would it end? 

And now there’ll always be a darkness in his heart. He could feel it. He didn’t want it to win.

It left him tossing and turning at night with no idea what to do about it.

Even Jackson’s arms couldn’t help anymore. 

And even though his Mate would play it off, Scott knew Jackson was worried. 

At least they both felt the same about this.


	10. "Hurry Baby" by Rascal Flatts

Isaac and Scott never acted on what they felt before.

Both would lie in their beds, sensing the other wolf in the house. 

But both were to scared of what they felt.

Isaac had realized long ago what he felt towards the kindness of Scott, following him like a puppy, the way Stiles used to follow Lydia. 

Scott, on the other hand, had spent too much time being upset over Allison to think about it. Until finally, it hit him that night. 

And, he decided to do something about it. 

Climbing out of bed, the Alpha walked down the hallway, getting closer and closer to Isaac’s bedroom door. He raised his hand and knocked, waiting for only seconds before Isaac opened the door, his wide, innocent puppy dog eyes looking right at him.

“Scott? Did you need something?” he asked. 

Without a word, Scott pushed Isaac from the doorway, closing it behind himself before wrapping up Isaac in his arms and sharing the kiss they’d been waiting for.


End file.
